


论奥拉的尾巴与猫魅的适配性

by Xiaolou0228



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaolou0228/pseuds/Xiaolou0228
Summary: *温泉之旅*尾交扩张*有告白*两情相悦
Relationships: 阿木尔·朵塔儿&让·莱尔特
Kudos: 4





	论奥拉的尾巴与猫魅的适配性

**Author's Note:**

> *温泉之旅  
> *尾交扩张  
> *有告白  
> *两情相悦

阿木尔把尾巴伸进小阿让嘴里让他舔，舔得鳞片湿漉漉之后用尾巴去给小阿让扩张。“慢慢来，”奥拉抚摸着猫魅的发顶，“一会儿还有更大的给你吃……嘿。”

阿让没有回答，只顾着塌着腰肢颤抖，奥拉的尾巴有他不熟悉的触感，他深呼吸着放松，软肉犹豫不决地一点点把这先细后粗的硬家伙吃下去。

这幅样子落在阿木尔的眼睛里，奥拉只笑，眼底有猛兽般的凶光，他又把尾巴往里探了探，猫魅的喉咙里溢出惊呼，他就停了，尾巴尖小小地转了转，然后猛地抽出来，于深红色的穴肉里带出一丝浑浊的体液，颤巍巍地挂在漆黑的鳞片上。

他的尾巴扬起又落下，皮肉发出不轻不重的脆响，阿让的腰肢瞬间就弹起来，又被他压回床铺里。

“……嚯，能吃到这里了，真厉害啊，小家伙。”

阿木尔调侃似的打趣，不忘揉一揉被尾巴抽出红痕的屁股，那些液体就亮晶晶地被涂抹上去，白嫩嫩的皮肤一片狼藉，就更衬出那些被扩张的、濡软的，翻出去的，嫩红色的穴肉。

阿让伏在被子里，小口小口地喘息，他被抽打的那个瞬间，小穴痉挛似的一缩，再展开时有一簇一簇肠液流出来，黏糊糊地淌下他的腿根。

“……嗯…好奇怪、你弄…弄得……”

他鼓起勇气似的回头，眼睛里像有水光在摇。

“…里面，不用那么…呜、别那么温柔。”

阿木尔压下去身子，胸膛贴紧阿让的脊背，几乎死死地把他压在床上，一点缝隙都没有，他的手指一次性地伸了两根进去，轻轻勾起，与拇指合作，捏住藏在皮肤下那块尾椎骨。

“嚯……想疼一点？”

“不知道…呃啊、我…”

猫魅说不出话，被捏住的尾椎又酸又麻，他没法控制呻吟。

“随你喜欢……就…呼、就好……”

阿木尔的指腹用力地磨了两下阿让的腺体，抽出来，随手在自己硬挺的性器上抹了一把，就把硬涨的顶端微微挤进翕张的穴口。

“是觉得我太温柔，还是……”

他猛地挤了进去，一手环住阿让的肩膀，可猫魅的小腹和双腿仍紧贴在床面上。这个姿势让身体里上翘的性器压迫地撑开不曾被前戏照顾到的紧致软肉，阿让眼前一片朦胧，分不清是泪水还是即将晕眩的预兆。

“——还是，嫌我不够大？”

“……不是、你…你……！哈、啊——！”

奥拉的声音姗姗来迟，隔了一万年似的混沌，猫魅迷迷糊糊地听懂了，下意识想辩解，可头晕目眩，屁股里像是被撑到了最大，所有的褶皱都被抻开，他甚至感觉到奥拉性器上的鳞片陷进了紧绷的穴肉里，于是被逼得开始胡言乱语。

“呜…扩不够…嗯、你太大…”

“呼…温柔…我可就…嗯、吃不完…”

“放心——”

阿木尔笑着舔了舔他的耳尖，腰部用力，把一整根滚烫的性器彻底送进猫魅的小穴。

“吃不完就慢点吃。”

他再度凶兽似的笑起来，舌尖艳红，舔过苍白的唇角。

“反正，没人和你抢。”

猫魅的腰肢霎时就弹起，内壁反射性的绞紧，一直压抑在唇面上的声音于此刻颤抖地自气息间吐露。嫣红的唇瓣张张合合，再也止不住向外勾连的小舌带出缕缕银丝。

他被生理的性痛扭曲了双眉，然而喘息中不只有情欲的催动，更多的是异样的兴奋。

“呜呜…肏进…哈、弄到你舒服…就好……”

“没关系…没、呼…呜……”

“这么想吃？”

阿木尔把吐息洒在阿让耳尖，他不紧不慢地浅浅抽插，性器表面的鳞片刚好卡住猫魅的腺体，惊起身下人的颤抖，和意义不明的呜咽。

“呜、啊……阿木尔……那，哪里……”

奥拉把这些声音听进去，却不为所动，他知道猫魅的意识要赶出体外了，他看着阿让浑浑噩噩地抖了抖耳朵，有柔软的绒毛扇过自己带着鳞片的下巴，过了半晌，才肯颤颤巍巍地转过脸来，异色的双眼噙着轻晃的水光。

“嗷…你、舒服么…？”

要落泪又不肯，阿木尔吻了吻他的眼睛，尝到泪水的味道，他沉下腰肢，鳞片压住埋着腺体的软肉，借着身体的重量来回研磨。

“你呢？”

“……呜。”

阿让不吱声了，甬道被撵裂的快感吊着他的神经，根本无法思考，他只能把答案暂时封在嘴里——藉由奥拉手臂上有些冰凉的鳞片。

阿木尔无声地笑了笑，他把阿让整个人掀翻，性器没有拔出来，又粗又硬地碾着腺体转了一圈，他把爽得肩头都在痉挛的猫魅重新压了回去，居高临下地逼视那双失神的眼睛。

他伏下身去，一边亲吻他，一边动起了腰肢，全进全出地肏弄着湿软的小穴。

“…哈啊、怎么…！”

他看着自己被抬高的臀部，视线都恍惚起来。可他却被勾住目光似的看着自己的小腹，那里随着阿木尔的动作呼吸似的隆起有落下，格外激烈的起伏穿透眼里的雾气，清晰地印在他异色的双眸里。

他慌忙伸手捂住嘴，最后一丝理智告诉自己，堕入爱欲中，自己指不定又要吐露什么自己也听不到的话了。

“阿木尔……”

“我在。”

捂着嘴的手松开又紧，他反反复复叫着爱人的名字，却始终接不上剩下那半句话。

“呜、阿木尔，阿木尔……”

阿木尔把他的手臂拉开了，两只手压在脸颊两侧，仅凭腰部的力量把阿让的下半身顶得悬空，猫魅的两条腿瘫软在他的大腿两边，被奥拉的动作顶得和身体一并颤抖。

“我在，”敖龙哑声回应，“阿让，我在。”

“……嗯，你、舒服么…？”

即使就快要被下腹鼓胀的感觉压迫地窒息，阿让变扭地偏过脸，磕磕绊绊，他还是小心翼翼地确认着爱人的想法。

“……”

阿木尔的动作停了停，他看着阿让的眼睛半晌，捉起猫魅的一只手掌，放在他被顶得胀起的小腹——他忽然猛地肏到深处去，性器隔着皮肉，几乎要撞上阿让的掌心。

“不但是舒服……”

他笑起来，按着阿让的手背，用力地摁了摁他自己的肚子。

“一想到是我让你变成这个样子。”

“……真是，让我不想停下来啊。”

要是面前有一面镜子，全身泛起诱人粉色的猫魅将为自己的模样蒙羞。可惜，此刻没有这样的契机。于是他得以大胆吐露自己的心声。

“可是…好舒服、为什么…为什么要停……”

“嗯…因为太舒服了…呼……”

“哈，还是…不该贪心吧……”

“……啧。”

阿木尔皮笑肉不笑地咬了咬牙，重新把阿让的手按回床铺上。

“行，小家伙，你招我的。”

敖龙的膝盖支了起来，阿让几乎被顶得对折，他浑身上下只剩下撑在床铺上的双肩与被撑开的交合处，半悬空的处境里他不得不把重心放在这两处，于是他把带着鳞片的性器吃得更深，微硬的表面把绷得紧实的腺体磨来磨去，抓着那一处用力地折磨，阿让蜷缩起脚趾，声音哀哀地从喉咙里溢出来，他上气不接下气地哭喘，连奥拉的名字都叫得含糊其辞。

“阿、阿木……呜，阿木尔……”

“我在，”阿木尔回应道，“舒服吗，阿让？”

“咕…好舒服…啊、弄我…”

猫魅的脚尖几乎悬离床面，混乱中勾挑着床单蜷缩起来。双手被制住，他没有力气再去拥抱，只能把贪婪和酥麻的快感发泄在指尖勾连的床单上，褶皱都曲成了五指收紧的模样。一时间，柔软的布料成了两人身下的画布，丝绸绵亘层层叠叠勾勒出线条，低落的液体不知是汗水还是精液，情欲的气息爱意浓浓。

阿木尔的尾尖因兴奋而挑起，几乎是随着入侵的频率拍打阿让的小腿。敖龙的尾质地要比猫魅坚硬得多，漆黑的鳞片打在皮肤上时带来细微的痛感。阿木尔没有控制它，放任鳞片刮过猫魅的皮肤留下红痕，他只是一味紧盯着阿让的双眼，雪白的瞳孔周围浮现浅淡的红色。

混着啾咕的水声，喉咙挤出的声音濡软绵绵，断断续续的一句回答已是极限。只是他失神迷蒙的眼，始终未从爱人脸上移开。最后的气力用在扬起的嘴角上，传达自己沉溺爱欲的欢愉。

奥拉的眼睛捕捉到猫魅的笑意，血液沸腾，他松开阿让的手，轻轻松松就把几乎融化掉的猫魅捞了起来，坐在自己的身上。

他埋头去啃咬阿让的乳首，把浅色的、柔软的乳肉咬得发痒泛热。

“小家伙，”他说，“你真该看看你现在有多漂亮……”

手垂在奥拉的肩头，眼框里翻滚的泪终于不受束缚，犹如扯散脱线的项链，晶莹都落在阿木尔的胸前，沿着肌肉的沟壑淌落，徐徐地融入汗水里。

他无暇去品奥拉所言之事，胸前的刺激，麻痒的感觉浪潮一般把他掀翻在爱河里。他下意识收紧了爪子，无意间融入了阿木尔墨色的长发里，而下巴挂着丝缕淫液就着阿让的动作没入了阿木尔的发顶。

“咕…呜…我要，不行…哈…”

“可是，好喜欢…嗯、好喜欢阿、阿木尔…呜呜……”

发丝里传来潮湿的热意，可是丝毫没有阻挠奥拉的动作，阿木尔将阿让的脊背再抱紧了些，感受怀里比他小许多的身体的丝毫颤抖，他觉得温暖，阿让的话语和动作像太阳神草原上的日风将他淹没，他从他这里体会到被晒得温暖的惬意，和血液被点燃的躁动。

他摸到二人相贴的小腹之间，握住阿让的性器，指腹略带粗暴地磨蹭颤抖的精孔。他将他整个人压下去，性器彻彻底底挤开最深处的软肉，在那儿横冲直撞地掠夺。

“我知道…阿让，射出来吧，在我手里。”

“我也爱你。”

◆

热水哗啦啦地把浴缸注满，阿木尔坐在浴缸里，抱着小阿让坐在他怀中，面对面的，他帮小阿让清理射进去的过量的精液，小阿让垂着耳朵帮他往头发上打洗发水泡沫。

情事已经过去了一段时间，可猫魅的腰仍然直不起来，只能让阿木尔低下身子，即使如此，肌肉里的酸痛还是慢慢把他拖拽下去，除去被奥拉的手掌托住的屁股，他几乎一整个人都挂在了阿木尔身上。

“……”

阿让看了一眼眼前苍白的胸肌，迟钝的意识终于开始运转。

“为什么你腰不疼。”

他顿了顿，回忆性事里近乎把他贯穿的频率和力道，补充说明道：“一直动腰……不累么？”

阿木尔想了想：“没什么太大的感觉，当时一心想着把你弄舒服了。”

“哦……”

阿让的手滑到阿木尔的胸口揉来揉去，奥拉习惯了，也不去直至，手指又在猫魅的屁股里挖出些精液来。

“……我要锻炼身体。”良久，阿让认真的声音响了起来，“阿木尔，平时是怎么锻炼身体的……”

“锻炼身体？”

阿木尔的手指又探进去搅弄了一番，阿让的腰再度软了下去，这次不再有精液被控出来，阿木尔撩起热水，把绵软的猫魅清洗干净，包进了宽大的浴巾里。

“之前在草原上……我是去摔跤，还有找那些游荡的魔物练手。”

他擦干了自己，把阿让抱起来，走进卧室，精液的味道还没散去，他一手抱好阿让，只用另一只手换好了床单。

“不过艾欧泽亚也没什么魔物……黑衣森林的那些又太弱了，不过……”

他顿了顿，意味深长地看向缩在被子里的阿让：“性交能强身健体，是有理论依据的。”

“……”

猫魅的眼神忽然变得奇怪了起来。

“原来之前，你都是和你同事……”

“…………”

阿木尔瞠目结舌，被这个清奇又刁钻的角度打得措手不及。

“打住！！！”他不得已地叹了口气，“我身体强壮是在草原上锻炼出来的……和那家伙一点关系都没有，天天打架倒是真的。”

“……哦。”阿让慢吞吞地应了一声。

“但是性交是只和你的。”阿木尔捏了捏他的鼻子，颇有点哭笑不得。

“……”

阿让一言不发地藏进了被子里，下一刻却又被背后温暖的身体烫软了骨头，可他不想翻回身去，奥拉的吻落在他的脖子上，弄得他有些飘飘然，险些就要忘记自己的问题。

“所以你……为什么喜欢我……”

他闷闷地发问，没有去看阿木尔的表情。

“白养一个饭桶耶……”

“……什么饭桶，”他叹了口气，“要说喜欢你的话…一开始是因为，放不下你。”

他亲了亲他的耳朵：“我觉得你不该过那样的生活。”

“……“阿让的耳朵扇了扇，“我…一直都是那样的。所以，别担心。”

阿木尔捏了一把他的腰侧。“傻子，就是因为这样才放心不下你。”

“……”

阿让偷偷把尾巴缠上阿木尔的腿，有些愉悦地轻轻拍打。

“后来…唉，怎么说呢。”

阿木尔抱着阿让，手掌轻轻抚着他的后背。

“我没有喜欢过什么人，所以我并不确定我说的是不是真的正确的……”他说，“草原上有一个说法，每一位暮晖之民都会找到自己的‘月神’，月神就是一生的伴侣，是被灵魂决定的未来之人。”

“用艾欧泽亚的话来说，一见钟情……就是这个意思。”

“但我对你，并不是这样的，一开始我只是放心不下你，我觉得你应该有更好的生活……至少比现在要好，而这个生活，是我可以支付得起的。”

他想到了什么似的笑起来，蹭了蹭阿让的发顶。

“……说不定，在我做下那个决定的瞬间，我的灵魂就已经选择了你……不过我先说明啊……我不是一开始就抱着这种心思的，一开始我的确是把你当成弟弟来看待。”

“后来的事情，我也说不太清楚，”阿木尔把怀里的猫魅翻了个个，低头亲了亲阿让的眼睛，“我越来越发现，一天看不到你的话，我就想去找你了。”

阿让听着，刚张了张嘴，想说的话一下子刹住了，冷不丁咬到了自己的舌头。

“还记得我送给你的手链吗？那串手链的名字是天上的星星，母亲把它……你怎么了？”

“嗷……”

“怎么回事？咬到了？”阿木尔低下头去摸他的唇角，“来，张开嘴给我看看。”

“昂…没事…我在听…！”

阿木尔哭笑不得，亲了亲他的唇角。

“后面的故事，你也知道了……母亲送我的手链，我送给你了，所以她也会保佑你，因为你是我天上的星星。”

“……不过没有正经地说过这件事就是了，”阿木尔想到了什么似的捂住了脸，“真丢人啊…………”

阿让吐着舌头，听着阿木尔把话说完，不禁咽了一口唾沫。

还好，没说出来“我会在你找到月神之前陪着你，你找到之后把我丢掉也没关系”这样的话……他的屁股还有点隐隐作痛，穴肉懒洋洋地维持着一个被扩张开的宽度，他几乎能想到这句话说出来的结果……他恐怕两天都不能下床了吧？

“结果还造成了那样的误会，”阿木尔不知道阿让内心的庆幸，叹了口气，“要是让母亲知道，她要打我的头的吧。”

阿让听着扑棱一下耳朵，伸手轻轻拍了拍他的发顶，好像他已经被母亲打了似的。“误会？”

“……是啊，”阿木尔看了他一眼，“我天上的星星根本不知道我喜欢他，还傻乎乎地自我奉献到那种地步，如果母亲听到了，大概会拎着战斧追我跑过一整个月神沙漠吧。”

“……”

阿让愣了愣，想了想那个画面，又看了看阿木尔，奥拉无言地与他对视半晌，面无表情地开口道：“想笑就笑吧。”

“……”

阿让抿着嘴唇，忽然猛地扎进阿木尔的怀里，阿木尔清楚地感受到怀里猫魅的颤抖，想也不用想要是他现在放开，能收获一串多么惊天动地的笑声。

算了，就这样吧。

他内心嘀咕了一声，抱好了阿让的身体，吻了吻猫魅颤抖的耳尖。

他笑起来挺好看的。

=完=


End file.
